


Always Check Your Hands

by PersonPerson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Kinda, Multiple Universes, strangeness, weird world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonPerson/pseuds/PersonPerson
Summary: Stepping though the door, you will be met with things you might not understand, you will go to places where the impossible is possible, and all you have with you is a notebook, some clues, and your witsWho can be trusted? What will you encounter? And what lies at the end of this world?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_You wake up, in a skeleton of a room_   
_Room? The concept is familiar_   
_A skeleton? There are no walls(?) Except there are, but not quite_   
_You see a notebook on the floor_   
_You fall_   
_This repeats, until it doesn't, and you open the notebook, a blank cover, except for the words "Always Check Your Hands" etched into it_

Hello! If you found this notebook, you might be one of the few unlucky souls cursed to have the same fate I did. I won't bore you with details about me, as I probably won't quite exist in the same way if and when you see this!  
I'm leaving this notebook for you, to prepare you for what you're about to experience, or might experience, I'm not sure we all go through the same thing but I might as well give you some tips to make this less confusing.  
You have had what everyone wishes to have: a good life. You did well in school, went on to do great things in your life, and surrounded yourself in people you love; family, friends, partners, whatever you prefer, but you still had to struggle so you appreciate all of it. You were happy, and it was all thanks to one thing; your motivation. You were motivated, because of that you disciplined yourself well, and that lead to all the success you had. This skill will also come in handy in some places, but it won't give you as much of an advantage here, but we'll get into that later, I did leave additional notes around just in case your run crosses into mine.  
(You also probably had very vivid dreams, but that's only mostly the case, and in this place, probability will never help you, unless it is absolute)  
As good as your life was, and as much as you struggled, you probably still felt like something was off. Like maybe you weren't supposed to have it, because everyone around you didn't seem to be in that place, and they seemed to hate their lives in a way that you never experienced before. Well, all that changed when you suddenly died! Probably because of an accident or something else outside of your (or anybody else's) control, and that was the thing that took you to this place!

Now what is this place? Well, I'm not quite sure either, the last one didn't leave their thoughts in their notebook, I think their run was not great, but oh well, I'll leave you with my thoughts for now, you'll discover all the others when the time comes.  
I personally think this place is a fragmented universe, like a defective version of something that would've been, where the rules are always off in some way, as to why we get sent here, I'm not sure of that either, but I think it has something to do with the only common trait we seem to have: motivation. This, probably lead us (our souls?) to this place, that's my guess at least.

Anyways, let me attempt to give you some info you might find useful, we'll start with the terminology:  
1\. One! (See what I did there) - a one is someone who experienced, is experiencing, or will experience this place, so technically, you are one now too (when I realized this it cleared up soooooo many things)  
Others are other ones, keep this in mind  
2\. A run! - a run is your entire experience, you are at the start of your run, you might find signs of others' runs along the way, or you may not, I wouldn't know  
3\. Division! - a division is like a segment of your run, there will be many, or not a lot - again! It really depends!  
Now that you're all caught up, I should give you some tips!  
 **Always check your hands**  
Your hands are your key to understanding what kind of situation you're in, this is useful for the start of any division, though the signs will be different for everyone, hands are always the first thing you should check. If there's something wrong, be prepared. If there's **seriously** something wrong, DO NOT advance.

What is wrong, you might think? Well, unfortunately you'll have to figure that out for yourself.  
Another tip! Be aware of your surroundings, you'll find this VERY useful for particularly fragments or divisions, (or not, but that's more or less a more common thing)  
And lastly, don't trust the 3rd one.  
Good luck! Your door is up ahead, you can't stay here, hope to meet ya!  
 _You look up, there's not a door, but a hole. You check your hands, nothing seems off. You go through._


	2. Chapter 2

_You walk into what seems to be a_   
_Tunnel? Cavern? You're not sure, but it feels like you're not supposed to be looking at it, like it's meant to be hidden or covered with something. It doesn't seem to have any texture, and you can see no light source, but it somehow doesn't feel dark._

_You walk for a while, looking down to avoid the uneasy feeling you're getting by looking up._   
_As you walk, you notice little specks of something, dust?_

_The longer you walk, the more specks you see, and you start to notice the color._   
_'Sand' you think, and that's when you realize that piles are starting to form, piles of sand, growing in amount, until they span across the entire ground. It reminds you of something, somewhere, a desert..._

_You look up, the feeling of being in a tunnel dissipates, and you find yourself walking through a vast desert, with nothing in sight but sand. You look up, expecting to see sky, but all you see is just blackness, everywhere except one spot, where you see what appears to be a pinkish lilac sphere._

_It doesn't seem to be emitting light, rather, it looks like it's just stuck to a wall. It's unnerving._

_You decide to avert your gaze, focusing instead on the sand beneath you. Everything here is quiet, and there's no one around._   
_You continue walking._

_'You've never been this lonely before'_

_The thought startles you, it's been a while since anything changed. It all seemed so unnaturally still._   
_You start wondering about the people in your life. How are they? What are they doing?_   
_You continue walking, feeling more and more uncomfortable. You decide to pick up the pace._

_You notice after a while that you don't feel hungry, or tired, or thirsty, even after wandering around this damned place for so long._   
_You realize that up to this point you hadn't examined your body._

_You check your hands._

_They seem normal, the hands that you've always had, they seem solid, and as you stop to reach down and touch the ground, you can feel the sand under your palm._   
_Wait, that's not right. You feel the sand moving under your palm?_

_You look up quickly, to see everything around you moving backward, like you just now started moving forward, except you aren't moving..._   
_'What?'_

_You finally break. You allow yourself to ask all the questions that you couldn't answer, that you couldn't handle asking._

_'What is this? Where am I? What's happening? Am I really dead? What? What? What?'_   
_You feel your knees buckling, and you allow it to happen._

_You can distantly feel a cool breeze wash over you, but you don't look up for a long time, until you do._

_That's when you notice that the scenery around you had changed._

_You can see mountains of sand moving around you, and in the distance, you can make out something else hurdling towards you._   
_You watch in awe and shock as pillars, huge impossible things, pass all around you. They're so detailed all the way through, it's like nothing you've seen so far, in fact, as you gawk, you think you've never seen anything so intricate yet so bizarrely humungous anywhere._

_You shudder to think of what could've made them._

_You keep staring, their appearance still shocking you, and that's when you notice something, something written? In spray paint? It looks like it says "turn", turn where? You start to look all around, narrowly missing getting hit by a pillar._

_You start frantically looking around, trying to find something to save you from this mess._   
_From far away, you can see something unlike the rest of the horizon, instead of being another pillar made of sand, it appeared to be a hole moving in your direction._

_On instinct, you start running towards it, but the faster you run, the more it seems like everything around you is stuck._   
_You then remember that in this world nothing makes sense, so in order to advance, you'll have to stay still, avoiding the pillars on the way._

_You stop, and suddenly everything comes back full force, the breeze turning into violent wind, twirling loose sand from everywhere, but you gather all your strength to resist it, all while trying to avoid the pillars._

_The hole moves closer and closer, like a beast's jaw, unhinged to swallow it's prey. But as soon as it's in your reach, you let it envelop you into it's blackness._

_You're now back in a familiar plane, catching your breath, and filled with new questions._   
_'Who wrote that? Was it one of the others? Was is the last one that wrote this notebook for me? Am I gonna be all alone in these so called divisions?_

_How long will it take for me to make it out of here?'_


	3. Chapter 3

_ After a while of standing in the not-quite-a-room, you notice a small sack made of what looks like leather. You hesitantly reach out to take it, figuring that it might help you along the way, then you open it and look inside. You find a notebook and...a spray can. It's purple, and it seems brand new when you hold it. It also feels cold to the touch, which makes you shiver a little, since it's the first time you touched something so cold since you "died" and ended up here. _

_ You're confused. What are you meant to do with these? _

_ That's when you decide to open the notebook again. You think it seems larger than before, like it suddenly had more pages than before. The opening page is still the same, with the same instructions scribbled onto it, however when you flip the page, you can see many others behind it. You start to read. _

Hello again! If you're reading this, you must've passed the first part of the division! That's good, but now you must have a lot of questions and feelings, but I know you'll get through it! Anyways, I don't know which world you ended up in, but you might've seen some signs left from one of the others, maybe even myself! But how can you know for sure who's sign it is?

Well, this is what I can say:

Green - green signs are great, they're left by the 1st one! Or so I know. These signs are absolute truths, and if you happen to encounter them you're practically obligated to follow them for your safety (we'll touch on that later)

Yellow: if you see a yellow sign, you have to ignore it. Yellow is the 3rd one's color, and they cannot be trusted.

Blue: any blue sign is good to follow, because they're all left by me! I do advise that you don't follow them by the letter, and they're not always written well haha. But I tried my best! Also, you probably saw the bag, it contains a notebook and a spray paint can so you can write/leave your own signs. I hope you use them for good!

That's all I know, you must be going now though, don't worry, more notes will appear the more you progress, I'm here for you.

_ 'Okay' you think, that information was helpful, and now you can also leave your own signs apparently. You look toward your next exit. It seems to be similar to the first one; just a long, unfinished corner of this fragmented world. You feel uneasy about it. Do you even want to go through it after the last thing you experienced? You check your hands, they tingle just slightly... _

_ No. That's what you decide. You don't wanna know what's behind that tunnel, what or who is going to try to harm you. _

_ You decide to just sit in the room, wanting to see what would happen. You spend a long while there, deciding to try and use the spray paint in this place just to see why would happen. You shake it and press, but nothing happens. It sprays, you can hear it, but the color disappears as if you're spraying in the air, which you probably are doing. _

_ After sitting there for so long, you begin to feel yourself slowly falling. The feeling starts getting more intense with every second, and you begin to smell something salty. That's when you look down, and to your horror, you seem to be falling into a giant bubble of dark water. You begin to scream, but quickly stop to hold your breath. _

_ When you hit the water, the loud splash echoing all around you, you discover that you don't feel wet like you were anticipating, instead, you just feel warm pressure all around you. You open your eyes, and eventually your mouth, only to taste salty water. You decide to close it again, but strangely enough your breathing doesn't seem to be affected. _

_ You start looking around, all you can see is darkness, with a very slight bluish tint. You turn and begin to swim "forward".  _

_ That's when you hear it. _

_ It's a very faint sound, seemingly coming from far away, but it puts fear in your heart all the same. _

**_You are not alone here._ **

_ You don't wanna stick around to find out what it is behind you, so you quickly continue swimming in the direction you chose, trying your best to get away. _

_ That damned sound, what is it? It sounds like it's coming from a huge creature, because it shakes your very core when you hear it, sending vibrations though your body and all the water around you. You start observing the rest of the world around you, it seems so empty, that seems to be a pattern in this 'division', but this place does seem to have other plants, as you come across the odd seaweed every once in a while.  _

_ After a while of swimming in this place, you start to notice strange fish-like creatures starting to appear. At first this scares you, but they don't seem to be interested in you, so you only stare, fascinated with these alien looking creatures, that range all the way from multi-finned small bright red fish, to sting ray looking things that were able to fold while swimming to increase their speed, to what looked like a mix between a squid and a jellyfish. _

_ The sound seemed to be fainter the more you swam, until you could barely hear it anymore, which would've comforted you if not for the large amount of creatures hurriedly passing by you. It was odd, why were they in such a hurry? And why were they all going the opposite direction you're going? _

_ A frightening realization dawned on you. _

_ What are they running away from?  _

_ You squint as hard as you can, looking through the murcy water to try and see what's in the distance. _

_ That's when you see it. Or more accurately, part of it. _

_ It's the biggest thing you have ever seen, and you can only marvel at how gigantic, monstrous, colossal, that thing you're looking at is. _

_ You snap out of it, and quickly attempt to turn around, you can only see a part of it, but you don't want to wait to see any more of it. _

_ You start to frantically swim, trying your best to get away from this, thing, but as you swim with the schools of bizzare fish you pass, you start to notice that the sound you heard started back up again _

_ Almost as if...the further you were from that creature, the louder the voice was... _

_ That damned monster tricked you. It knew how to catch it's prey. You didn't have time to think, all you could do was keep swimming, further and further, until you feel as if you were being pulled back. That's when you look behind you, and to your horror, the beast seemed to have opened its jaws. _

_ It's like a black hole just appeared behind you, it's massive and it's drawing you along with the fish into it's unfathomable jaws. _

_ You frantically look around, looking for something, anything to help you get out of that place. _

_ That's when you notice a huge drop, looming over a lake of sorts. _

_ You quickly jump into it, and pray that this creature doesn't notice you. _

_ It seems to pass over you, and that's when you have a chance to observe it in all it's incomprehensible glory. It's larger than anything you could've seen in any world, and it looks like shouldn't have been observed by any other creature.  _

_ It's jaw seems to unfold, splitting its face open, making it completely cover everything above you, blanketing you in an unsettling darkness that spreads across the entire surface above you. As the unhinged seemingly split jaw passes you, you notice little glowing dots inside of it, you soon conclude that they are teeth, no doubt thousands of miles long, littering the entire mouth of this monster. As the face passes, you get to see that it's body seems segmented, each part of it with it's own set of large translucent fins, rugged and uneven. As for the shape of it's body, it looks to be strangely worm-like for the most part, if not for the fins that stuck out of it, the sheer size and amount of them reminds you of a classic biblical angel. _

_ Suddenly, as it passes you by, the segments seem to contract together, making the gigantic creature arch it's back, the resemblance of a worm now stronger than ever, and it lunges through the water, making everything around it shake, and sending waves that shock everything around you- including the lake you landed in.  _

_ Suddenly, you notice something else in the distance, not the same species, but definitely similarly sized. This one appears to resemble a jellyfish, however, along with the tentacles coming out of it, it also had what could've been billions of giant sharp fangs coming out of it. You watched in horror, as this jellyfish creature, which instead of having a translucent cap, seemed to have the design of a glowing orange eye on it, struggled to swim away from the first creature, which, once it reached it, finally clamped down it's jaw, biting off a good chunk of the jellyfish. You watched in horror, as the face of this deadly creature finally appeared in your line of sight, and in it's piercing black gaze, you saw death himself.  _

_ The creature didn't stick around for long though, deciding to take it's prey somewhere distant, which put your mind slightly at ease.  _

_ You remembered after a while of staring off where the monster went, that you still had to get out of there. So, you started looking around you, trying to find a way to escape, and that's when you see a waterfall. _

_ You try to look over the water, to see if there's a hole or something like that around, and you think you can see a sliver of that blackness, that seems to be more and more familiar. You get hopeful, wanting to swim towards it as fast as you can, but suddenly remember the spray paint you have. _

_ 'What if another one comes here?' You decide to leave a clue, a sign to help out the future one that could end up here, so, as you swim you start spraying the paint behind you, leaving a trail. _

_ You reach the opening hidden by the waterfall, and you hurriedly enter the hole.  _

_ You fall flat on your face, gravity making itself known once again. _

  
  



End file.
